Jakoral Archdelos Valdior
Jakoral Archdelos Valdior is a Shaman who currently resides in Auberdine, Darkshore as a Shaman, working as an emissary of the Prophet Velen to aid their new Night Elf allies. Physical Appearance Jakoral is very large and well built for a Draenei his age, with a physical presence that can be quite intimidating to a potential foe. He skin is a shade of light ivory which makes him look somewhat divine, and somewhat innocent, and humble. He posesses fangs which he rarely brings to bear to keep from frightening his smaller allies and comrades. Unlike most male Draenei, he lacks any tendrils protruding from his chin. Noone knows why he lacks the tendrils, but over time is difficult to tell the difference. He has fan like forehead plate which rises and overlaps other forehead plates behind it. Also on his foremost forehead plate, is a symbol that many think was given to him by a Naaru at birth. He has a average sized tail that protrudes from behind him at about three quarters of a meter long. His hooves and legs are often looked upon curiously because they bend forward but the lower legs bend backwards, and curve forward into hooves that are often found to be quite curious. Despite his size, he is relatively good at blending in and avoids attention. Personality Jakoral is a quiet and thoughtful Draenei, who prefers to stand aside and think rather than act spontaneously. Because of his methods of decision making and thoughtfulness, Jakoral gained much wisdom and intelligence for the short time he has been alive. Blunt at times, he can rub people the wrong way when they first meet him, with his quiet, tough exterior. However, he is a very caring individual who feels deeply and when deciding upon friendship, his loyalty will last lifetimes. He is also, surprisingly, a very good team player, and complements the others he's with very well. His altruistic ideals make him someone others can look to in times of dire needs. When he is confronted with a challence, Jakoral will pursue that challenge with dogged determination and will find a way to accomplish his task. When in battle, he will fight with strength and finesse, using his enemy's strengths against them, and exploiting every single of their weaknesses. He is a very versatile fighter, able to thrive in most situations he finds himself in. Alone he fights in close with his targets, but when with others he's between the front line and the ranged attackers helping where needed. History Draenor and the Journey to Azeroth ---- Jakoral was born in Telredor, an orphan. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father was killed in a suicide mission to stay behind in Shattrath City, and buy time for the escaping Draenei. Growing up was difficult for Jakoral: when he turned five years old, he began training to be a Paladin, to follow in the footsteps of his father. He quickly earned much attention for being very brillant and wise for a Draenei his age. Despite not having parents to raise him and teach him, Jakoral grew up quickly, acting very mature for someone as young as him. Over time he became proficient in wielding the power of the Holy Light. But, without a family Jakoral had to grow up on his own, learning much about life in the process. He spent much time training to fight and learn how to be the best Paladin he could become, then something happened that changed his path completely. When Jakoral was just 16, Farseer Nobundo, the ex-Draenei Vindicator who had been exiled in disgrace after being transformed into a Broken, came to Telredor with the ways of the Shaman, Jakoral was drawn to the elemental teachings of the Shaman, yet felt a duty to follow in his father's footsteps. The Farseer, having fought alongside his father in the battle of Shattrath, relayed to Jakoral the heroic last stand his father made before he died. Jakoral was both honored and saddened by the old Shaman's story. He also told him what his father had asked of Nobundo, with his last breath, "Tell my son...tell him that...I will always watch over him, and...he has the heart of a hero in him. Take care of him, Nobundo." Jakoral became torn between the obligation to his father and inherant wisdom and timeless power of the Shaman. Over time, Jakoral came to terms with the fact that even though he forsakes the ways of the Paladin, he will live up to the name and heroics of his father. He became one of Nobundo's first students and excelled in the Shamanistic ways. Many were dissapointed with Jakoral's choice to become a Shaman, who felt that it was a waste of his amazing intelligence and wisdom. Jakoral, however, never looked back. His wisdom allowed him to grasp the teachings of Nobundo, and he felt at peace with himself for the first time in his life. Little did he know, that his life was about to change forever. The Prophet Velen devised a bold and risky gambit, if which was sucessful could save the Draenei people, or if it was a failure, could spell the doom of the Draenei. They learned that the Naaru who, with the Draenei were fighting a battle with the Burning Legion throughout Outland, a strange race of light skinned humanoids, had taken control of the interdimensional fortress, Tempest Keep. They would punch a hole into the lines of the creatures, escort their people through the breach, and hijack a wing of the fortress they could take to a rumored world, were an Alliance of races who had beaten back the Legion in the past, and followed the teachings of the Holy Light. There they could begin the quest to forge an Army of the Light to confront the Burning Legion. On Jakoral's seventeenth birthday, the quest to destroy the Legion had begun. The Shaman Brotherhood of Draenor, Farseer Nobundo and his students Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Shaman Category:Articles without Author